Diarios de um homem apaixonado
by gabymatos
Summary: Título:Diários de um homem apaixonado. Autor:Gaby Matos Shipper:Slexie Gênero:Pov, multitemporadas Censura:Nc-17 Completa: Y x N Capitulos:Sds Beta:Nessa Matos N/A:Meninas primeira incursão no mundo slexie.Espero que gostem.


_Prológo _  
**Sempre tive dúvidas se a minha vida era real. Nasci em uma família abastada, mas ****  
****não era amado. O único lugar que eu fui feliz na minha infância era na casa dos Shepherd. Derek era e continua sendo meu melhor amigo. Como nunca fui uma pessoa muito boa transei com a mulher dele a Addison.******

**Isso destruiu a nossa amizade e acabou com o casamento dos dois. Me arrependi?Não sei!Dormir com a Addie parecia implicância de criança. Aparentemente era uma desforra de quando éramos mais jovens e ela escolheu o Derek ao invés de mim.******

**Derek muda-se para Seattle atrás do Chefe. As informações que recebia é que ele estava feliz tinha refeito a sua vida de alguma forma e que estava namorando uma residente.******

**Eu sei que eu agi erroneamente, mas contei pra Addison que o Derek estava feliz e amando novamente. Não sei se contei porque o nosso relacionamento tinha afundado ou estava me vingando por ela ter abortado o nosso filho. Segundo ela era incapaz de ser pai.****  
****A cara de susto de Addison valia qualquer coisa. Na sua mente ela era insubstituível. Como assim Derek estava com outra?Como assim ele tinha superado o casamento deles assim tão fácil?Ela tinha que ver isso com seus próprios olhos não foi surpresa quando dias depois cheguei ao meu apartamento e ela não estava lá. Addison seguira para Seattle.******

**Nunca me senti tão só na vida de repente não tinha ninguém. Perdera o meu melhor amigo, o brinquedinho da vez tinha me deixado. Minha vida estava um buraco só e o que poderia fazer para reparar isso?******

**Nem pensei peguei o primeiro avião para Seattle precisava vê-los de alguma forma. Garanto que não gostei do que vi. Aparentemente eles não sentiram metade da falta que sentia deles. O que aquilo significava?******

**Voltei para casa com uma idéia. Tinha que estar próximo deles a minha vida não funcionava sem essa proximidade. Necessitava de Addison e Derek e tinha que tê-los de volta de alguma forma.******

**Mesmo que isso significasse sair de Nova York e morar em Seattle e algo me diz que irei fazer isso logo, logo...**

**Cap 1******

**Estou em Seattle até agora não acredito que realmente fiz isso. Porém fiz. Estou num Hospital hostil onde o meu melhor amigo, que ainda é meu ex-melhor amigo, trabalha. Pra minha surpresa Derek e Addinson estão se entendendo. Como assim?O Derek é retardado ou o que?****  
****Ou eles são muito burros ou se fazem de burros. Qualquer um vê isso menos os dois. O Derek ama a sua residente. Detalhe o conheço a séculos e ele nunca olhou para ninguém da forma que olha para Meredith.****  
****Já a Addinson justifica essa tentativa patética de reconciliação porque descobriu que amava o Derek. Vou deixar isso bem claro. O que vou afirmar agora é a minha opinião.****  
**_**- A Addie está tentando voltar com ele porque simplesmente não suportou a idéia de ser trocada tão rápido. Trocada por uma residente?Isso feriu o ego de Addinson Forbes Montgomery Shepard. Pronto Falei**_**  
****A Addie quer negar o inevitável que dormiu comigo. Não porque eu sou o garanhão irrestivel. Mas porque o casamento dela está e estava falido como o casamento dos seus pais. E ela não tinha a coragem de cair fora pelas próprias pernas e arrumou quem fizesse isso por ela e o Derek.****  
****Meus amigos continuariam dizendo que e não tenho juízo por quer sair de Nova York.****  
**_**-Cara ir para Seattle?O Chefe te ofereceu o que?Ser o novo diretor?Não acredite é mentira. Richard Harris nunca vai entregar aquele cargo.**_**  
****E eu responderia a esse amigo virtual.****  
**_**- Sei que é mentira. Mas preciso de um motivo para o Derek. Ele não pode saber assim logo de cara que a razão é o resgate de nossa amizade. O que ele vai pensar de mim?**_**  
****Atualmente tinha vontade de dar um soco nele. Como assim voltar com a Addie? Ela te traiu com o se melhor amigo. Detalhe este amigo sou eu.****  
**_**-Então porque deixar à residente?Sei que ela não é nenhuma Addie. Mas ela não te faz feliz e vocês não se amam. Por que reatar um casamento acabado?**_**  
****Acho que sou eu percebo certas coisas. Uma delas, por exemplo, é que o casal maravilha está no Trailer ao invés de uma casa é porque ele não quer ter uma relação seria com a Addie. Ele quer afastá-la só não tem a devida coragem de fazer isso. Addison morando num trailer é no mínimo absurdo e patético.****  
****Confesso também que mesmo ansiando ser amigo do Derek novamente. A Addie me querendo a levaria de volta para a nossa casa em Nova York.****  
****E tentaria ser feliz com ela. Sei que isso é meio maluco. Talvez esteja errado. Talvez? Eu quero os dois? Isso é maluquice? Com certeza!****  
****Detalhe gostei da residente. Ela é adorável talvez um pouco insegura. Estando em um Hospital com menos ególatras ela fosse mais bem treinada. Meredith será uma excelente médica. Talvez isso demore um pouco, mas com certeza isso vai acontecer.****  
****Outro que vai ser bom é o Alex Karev. Piso nele pra me divertir. Alguns podem achar que exagero. Talvez exagere, mas o Karev é idêntico a mim. Por isso ele precisa enxergar que não é melhor que ninguém. Imagino eu dando aulas de humanidade a alguém? Humpf...****  
****Outra coisa que me chamou a atenção naquele hospital de malucos foi o apelido que eu recebi "McSteamy". Cara amei! Será que existe algo melhor que isso? Acho que é impossível! Prefiro ser McSteamy a McDreamy a isso prefiro. E tem outra coisa que preciso lembrar não "comer" todo o corpo de enfermeiras do Hospital. Tenho que ser controlado se continuar desse jeito nunca conseguirei ser um médico sério. Será que consigo?****  
A****lgum tempo depois.******

**Aparentemente Derek viu a luz. Digo isso porque finalmente o casamento dele com a Addison chegou ao fim. Sei que tudo foi muito difícil. Também sinto um pouco porque de novo estive envolvido. Sei que não devia, mas como resistir a Addison? E se alguém tiver a receita me ensina que to querendo faz tempo.****  
****Sei que dizer que me arrependo um pouco é contraditório porque já afirmei que se ela me quisesse eu a levava embora. Mas eu, Mark Sloan, detesto magoar o Derek.****  
****Transamos novamente e ele nos pegou como viemos ao mundo de novo. A repetição da cena é humilhante eu sei. Aquilo doeu em mim mesmo que as pessoas não acreditem.****  
****O casamento acabou definitivamente e Addison hospedou-se no meu hotel, mas não no meu quarto. Arg que raiva. Não posso fazer nada só concordar mesmo que ache isso absurdo.****  
****Ela veio com aquela conversinha de cerca Lourenço dizendo que eu não sou um homem confiável que eu só penso com "aquele" órgão e por isso ela não apostaria em um relacionamento comigo.****  
****Sério tive vontade de sacodi-la porque não apostar em um relacionamento comigo? Por acaso tenho alguma doença contagiosa?****  
****Então por causa desse receio infantil de termos uma história de verdade ela inventou uma competição, ou melhor, uma aposta. Palavras da Addison:****  
****-Eu só penso em sexo se conseguir passar um mês ou três meses sem transar com ninguém, o tempo sério não me lembro agora tomara que seja só um mês, quando falo ninguém entendam ninguém mesmo. Aí ela tentaria ter algo comigo.****  
****Detalhe aposta é para ambos eu não ia fazer isso sozinho o sacrifício tem que ser dividido. Addison acredita que sucumbirei rapidamente ela não tem noção do que eu sinto!******

**Derek e eu******

**Parece titulo de filme, mas serve para resumir o que aconteceu. Derek como obviamente esperado voltou para a sua residente preferida. Ela é legal gosto da Meredith, mas ela é um pouco complicada. E olha que estou sendo muito bonzinho. Derek, isso é engraçado, fica louco para poder desabafar comigo, mas a sua total incapacidade de me perdoar impede que isso aconteça. Tenho um pouco de pena, mas acho que isso tem que partir dele, quem sabe, mas tarde mude de atitude.******

**Acidente.****  
****Hoje aconteceu um terrível acidente em Seattle aquelas coisas que você tem um medo real de ser médico de ver as pessoas se acabarem na sua frente e infelizmente não puder ajudar.****  
****O Seattle Grace estava um pandemônio e de repente ficou pior. Meredith chegou aparentemente semi morta após um ela se afogou era a grande questão mas para mim a grande questão era estar com Derek.E estive com ele.Não precisava falar nada bastava ficar do lado dele.O meu amigo estava devastado, destruído e tive certeza de uma coisa: Ele ama nunca ao menos amou Addison como ama Meredith.E todos perceberam isso inclusive a Addie e tive certeza de uma coisa será necessário que eu dê o primeiro passo para que possa recuperar o meu amigo.O seu silêncio ao meu lado doeu, doeu muito!******

**Fim da Aposta.******

**Hoje a aposta chegou ao fim. Eu cumpri a minha parte com glória, mas eu sei que minha oponente não. Não sei qual é o meu real sentimento se é de tristeza ou decepção. Acredito que seja de decepção não importava para ela metade do que ela importava para mim. E também me chocou muito com quem ela transou. Karev?! O que tem o Alex Karev? E eu digo nada. Ele é metido, gosta de contar vantagem e gosta também de humilhar as suas companheiras dizendo que não precisa delas.****  
****E ele a humilhou eu sei. E pra não me sentir mais humilhado do que eu já fui. Eu menti. Eu não sinto a mínima vergonha de ter mentindo, menti e mentiria de novo. Addison não merecia saber que cumpri a aposta em todos os sentidos. Ela não merece saber que eu a amei de verdade que ela siga seu caminho e que um dia nós possamos nos ver com naturalidade e até mesmo sejamos amigos novamente. Eu consigo ser amigo dela, mas será que ela consegue ser minha amiga?Los Angeles recebera uma grande mulher talvez a mulher da minha vida, mas se Deus for bonzinho comigo a mulher da minha vida ainda vai chegar.******

**Derek e eu.******

**Sem parecer nome de filme. Eu tenho uma nova missão em Seattle. Uma difícil missão reconquistar a amizade de Derek. Uma missão complicada, mas muito importante e para que ela seja cumprida é necessária certa dose de humilhação. Sem isso nós nunca conseguiremos ser os mesmos de novo.****  
****Será que eu consigo?******

**Fim do primeiro capitulo.**


End file.
